


wilby, can you sing for us?

by lmnbrg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnbrg/pseuds/lmnbrg
Summary: [ DREAM SMP MANBERG VS POGTOPIA SPOILERS ]Yeah, definitely not. Ghost Wilbur was there, with his guitar in hands, and singing to his brothers so they could fall asleep. When he realized they had slept, he sighed and smiled in relief.Before he left the room, he whispered, “I'm sorry.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	wilby, can you sing for us?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO !! although i've been writing for a couple of years this is the very first time i post on this website HAHSJSJB i don't really know how this works but i hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> !!! MAJOR DREAM SMP SPOILERS !!! don't read if you're not caught up with the recent war !!!

“Will?”

Wilbur looks up, nodding. “Yes, dad?”

“I have to go out with Techno to get some things.” Phil explained, then proceeded to gesture slightly to the two kids playing in the corner of the living room. “Can you take care of them for me?”

“Oh, sure.”

“Thank you, son.” He smiled, ruffling Wilbur's hair gently, watching him smile back. “Techno, let's go!”

Wilbur watched his father and brother walk out of the house together, and then switched his attention to where his younger siblings were. No longer seeing anyone there, he frowned in worry.

“Tommy?” He called once he stepped outside, looking for the kids in the backyard. “Tubbo? Where are you?”

Suddenly, he heard shouting, “Behind you, Wilby!” and the next second he knows, there are two little kids jumping on him.

“Hey, tiny troublemakers!” Will said once he fell on the ground, Tommy and Tubbo on his sides. “What are you up to right now?”

“I'm sleepy.” Tubbo complained, yawning. Rolling his eyes, Tommy crossed his arms.

“I want to play and he says he's tired, so… we came here to ask you something.” Tommy told Wilbur quietly, watching his older brother nod in confusion.

“Of course.” He smiled, sitting up straight. “What is it?”

“Wilby, can you sing for us?”

Wilbur's heart almost skipped a beat out of pure surprise and euphoria; he always felt like that when his brothers asked him to sing and play for them. Just the thought of little kids, who are unaware of so many things about the world, getting actual joy from his songs and genuinely enjoying them makes Wilbur incredibly happy.

“Yes! Yes, sure.” Will answered and pat both Tommy and Tubbo's heads before getting up and sitting on the bench.

Tommy and Tubbo followed him quietly, smiles on their faces as they waltzed to where Wilbur was sitting and sitting by each of his sides before letting go of each other's hands. Tubbo rested his head on Wilbur's arm, who smiled.

Will ruffled Tommy's hair—the same way Philza did it to him earlier. “Do you want to listen to dad's song?”

“Yeah!” they answered in unison.

The eldest nodded, inhaling before starting to sing, his hands on his guitar. “ _It all started on a day like any other, all the salmon had swum to the sea…_ ”

“... _when my lover she darted away down the stream, with the heart that she'd taken from me_ …”

Tubbo perked his head up upon hearing his best friend singing quietly on the bench they always sit on, the sun setting slowly in front of him. He walked over to Tommy, without making much noise.

“ _And my chest, though it ached, there was hope, a little beacon of light_.” Tubbo completed the lyrics, a little smile on his lips. Quite startled, Tommy jumped a bit, then looked away in annoyance.

“You scared me, dipshit!” Tommy blurted as Tubbo sat beside him, chuckling. He sighed. “How are you, big man?”

Tubbo wondered for a bit. “… I'm doing okay. And you?”

“Doing alright.”

Silence.

Uneasy and tense silence. Because they know they are both lying.

“Tubbo.”

“Yeah?”

Tommy hugged his best friend, slightly catching him off guard. “Tommy? What's wrong?”

“I…” Tommy sighed in frustration. “I miss Wilbur.”

Tommy's voice was shaky, almost like it was about to crack and sounding like he was going to cry at any moment. “I miss him a lot, dude. Sure, he was clearly out of his mind, but—was that really necessary?”

“I wish he didn't take Wilbur from me.”

With a genuinely worried frown, Tubbo tried to comfort his best friend by staying silent and listening to him. He rubbed his back for a couple of seconds, before Tommy let go and got up abruptly.

“Fuck. Sorry, Tubbo…”

“No, it's fine!” Tubbo reassured. “I miss him, too…”

Tommy stared at his friend before putting both of his hands in the pockets of Wilbur's overcoat that he left behind. “Going to do any president thing today?”

“Not really, no. I don't feel like it.” Tubbo looked down. “And you? Are you doing anything?”

Tommy pointed at his house. “There… to sleep. You coming along, too?”

“Oh, sure. Thanks, man!” He smiled warmly as he got up, hugging Tommy again before they went in. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah. You too, big man.” Tommy smiled back.

Midnight; the clock just marked it. Tubbo and Tommy, laying down on different beds on each side of the room, both of them pretended to be sleeping.

They were tired, sleep deprived and exhausted. Mentally and physically, they could say. While Tommy stared at Wilbur's long jacket on the chair, Tubbo was holding his own stomach, feeling the huge scar on his chest.

They were so tired that they thought they were listening to Wilbur's singing, and that's how they fell asleep. Maybe they were already asleep by then, and the singing was in their dreams… maybe not.

Yeah, definitely not. Ghost Wilbur was there, with his guitar in hands, and singing to his brothers so they could fall asleep. When he realized they had slept, he sighed and smiled in relief.

Before he left the room, he whispered, “I'm sorry.”


End file.
